Stay
by SnoggleSnitch
Summary: Pregnant? he thought, robotically making his way out of the hospital and back into the street. He had leaned up against the brick of the building and covered his face with his hands, wondering exactly how this happened. Well, he knew how it had happened, but the entire thing had him rather shell shocked at the moment.
1. Stay

**A/N:** Okay, I know I've been pumping a lot of stories lately, but my brain is finally working so you've got quite a bit of them here. I do hope that you guys have had fun reading them! Basically this author note is kinda lame, but there you have it. I'm also not entirely sure if I want to do a sequel, but I suppose if I get enough asks for one, I will. Anyways, enjoy, lovelies!

xXx

_Its bloody freezing out here_, Harry thought, his hands up by his mouth as he blew warm air into them. He was waiting at the train station, just as he had for the last two years, his eyes trained down the tracks as he waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. He didn't remember last year or the year before that, being quite this cold and he dropped his hands away from his face, instead rubbing them together furiously as his breath made little white clouds in the air in front of him. He also didn't remember the train ever taking this long to arrive, though he may have mis-judged the time just a bit, his mind a bit scattered as of late.

Finally he saw the train coming and Harry rocked back on his heels, waiting impatiently behind the other parents. He didn't exactly consider himself a parent, at least not yet, but he was Teddy's legal guardian so he wasn't really sure what else to call himself. As children filed off of the train, Harry stood on his tip toes, trying to locate Teddy but not exactly sure what color his hair was this week.

"Uncle Harry?" Harry's head whips around and he has to turn his entire body to see Teddy, the boy smiling a bit at him as he did so. "What're you doing?" Teddys hair was its regular brown color and Harry smiled, reaching out a hand to ruffle it.

"Looking for you," he replied before moving in to take hold of Teddy's trunk. "I wasn't really sure what color your hair was going to be this week and I didn't really want to lose you in a sea of other children. I don't think your Grandmother would be very happy with me." Teddy rolls his eyes but lets Harry take his trunk, stepping around him and heading towards the brick wall that would lead them back out to the regular station. Harry sighs, a small smile gracing his features as he follows Teddy's lead, watching as the boy disappears into the brick.

The whole act of walking through the wall still really freaked him out, even after nearly ten years of doing it, but he took a deep breath and stepped through it, squeezing his eyes shut as he emerged onto the other side. "Ugh," he groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to re-adjust to their surroundings.

"Why do you hate doing that so much?" Teddy asked, giving Harry a quizzical look. Harry shrugged his shoulders and starts walking through the station, Teddy trailing behind him rather slowly. Harry's flat is about a ten minute walk from the station and Teddy finally moves up beside him after a few moments as they walk.

"How's school going?" Harry asked, glancing to his side just in time to see Teddy shrug his shoulders. _Wonderful_, Harry thinks, _he's picked up that habi_t. Though he can't exactly complain about it because he himself tended to do that a lot, especially as of late.

"Alright, I suppose," Teddy finally replies, his eyes trained on his feet as they walk.

"You suppose?" Harry asks, heading up the steps that led to his flat and quickly unlocking the door.

"Yeah." Harry shakes his head and heads into the warmth of the hallway, quickly ushering Teddy inside before closing the door. He turns to look at the boy as he sets down his trunk, his eyes moving up and down Teddy's frame just to make sure that he'd been eating enough. He seemed to have inherited Remus's eating habits and when he had left after summer break last year, Harry had been positive that he had weighed less than when he had come home. Harrys heart lurches at the thought of Remus and he sighs, turning to shrug out of his coat and hang it on the hook by the door. When he turns back around, Teddy is still just standing there and Harry raises his eyebrows. "Go on then, take your trunk up to your room."

The boy lets out a sigh but takes his trunk, moving down the hallway and beginning to climb the stairs. "Dinner in ten minutes," Harry called out to Teddy's retreating back and he hears a loud slam as Teddy's door closes. Taking a deep breath and rubbing a hand over his jaw, Harry heads into the kitchen and puts the kettle on, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

When Andromeda had told him that Tonks and Remus had made him Teddy's legal guardian, Harry had been completely floored. Not only did he have no idea how to care for a baby but he also couldn't fathom why they would do that when Andromeda was perfectly capable of taking care of Teddy, probably much better than himself. When Teddy had first been placed in his arms, Harry had been afraid he was going to break him. It had taken him a few months (and a lot of reassurances from Hermione) to get used to the fact that he wasn't going to.

Now, thirteen years and a lot of sleepless nights later, Harry was scrubbing a hand over his face, wondering exactly when Teddy had turned into a teenager. He made a face at the term and turned around when the kettle whistled, wondering about his ability to weather this particular storm. Ten minutes and a cup of tea later, he heard Teddy stomping back down the stairs and he turned to pull dinner out of the stove.

It was a rather quiet event and when they were done, Teddy scrambled out of his chair and back up the steps. Harry winced when he heard the door slam again and closed his eyes for a moment before collecting the dishes and dumping them into the sink, deciding that he'd do them later.

As he headed into the living room, there was knock on the door and he turned back around to head back down the hallway, knowing exactly who would be on the other side of it. When Harry opened the door, Draco rushed past him, not even bothering to say hello as he barreled into the living room. "Hello to you, too," Harry muttered, closing the door against the cold and turning to follow in Draco's damp footsteps. When he entered the living room, Draco was standing in front of the fireplace, his hands held out to it as he tried to defrost.

"Its bloody freezing out there," Draco said and Harry simply nodded his head, moving to take a seat on the couch. A few moments later, Draco turns from the fireplace and finally looks at Harry, his nose pink and his cheeks looking slightly frostbitten. "You already had dinner?" Draco asks, shrugging out of his coat and moving to take a seat in the chair in the corner of the room. Harry nods again and leans back into the couch, his entire body achy and sore all over. "You're rather quiet tonight."

"Sorry. I didn't sleep much last night and I had to pick Teddy up from the station today, so," Harry shrugs his shoulders and Draco looks at him like he's just grown two heads.

"Teddy's home?"

"Mhm," Harry said, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes.

"I suppose it is Christmas, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, putting his glasses back on and turning his head to look at Draco.

"Right." Before Harry can even really process what is going on, Draco is standing back up and pulling his coat back on.

"What're you doing?"

"Leaving," Draco said, buttoning up his coat and pulling on his gloves. Harry blinks and then frowns, not exactly understanding.

"Erm, excuse me for being thick, but why?" Draco sighs and lifts his head to stare at Harry, his grey eyes rather dark tonight.

"I don't really...handle children," he replied and Harry opens his mouth to say something but then snaps it shut again.

"Oh," is all that finally comes out and suddenly his heart is beating very fast and the blood is rushing in his ears. Draco nods and moves to exit the living room but stops when he reaches the door, doubling back to give Harry a light kiss.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Harry just nods and watches him go, a rather vacant expression on his face as he hears the door close.

"Yeah," he murmurs into the empty room, one of his hands coming up to press against the still flat expanse of his stomach.

xXx

Two weeks ago he had gone into St. Mungos for a simple stomach bug and come out with a much larger issue. The Healer had been happy to inform him that he was six weeks pregnant and very healthy at that, at least for being that far along and a male. Harry had simply stared at him for a few beats, his eyes very large before he asked the Healer to repeat what he had just said. He did and Harry felt his heart drop, wondering if he was going to pass out right then and there. He saw the Healers lips moving but he had no idea what he was saying and he had closed his eyes, his hands gripping the seat of his chair rather tightly. When he finally opened them again and glanced back up at the Healer, the man was watching him rather closely. "Are you alright, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, fine," Harry croaked, feeling as if his throat was closing up. The Healer nodded and smiled brightly at him before standing up and moving towards the door.

"Like I said, you'll have to come in for monthly visits just to check to make sure everything is progressing as it should be, but I'm sure you'll be just fine." And with that the man had given him one more smile before opening the door and heading out, closing it behind him with a click.

Harry had sat there for a good twenty minutes before he had moved, his face pale and his brain sluggishly trying to process what the Healer had just told him. _Pregnant?_ he thought, robotically making his way out of the hospital and back into the street. He had leaned up against the brick of the building and covered his face with his hands, wondering exactly how this happened. Well, he knew how it had happened, but the entire thing had him rather shell shocked at the moment. He and Draco had been sleeping together for a few months now but he had never thought that they'd have this issue, or anything like it, really.

For the next few days he had sat in his living room, only moving to eat and use the bathroom, wondering exactly how he was supposed to handle this situation and what he was supposed to tell Draco. It had taken Harry nearly a week to accept the fact but after that he had pulled himself together and reminded himself that Teddy would be home in a few days so he needed to act at least some what normal.

Now, though, he sat on the couch with Draco's words reverberating in his brain, the fingers of his left hand gripping the fabric of the couch tightly and his right hand splayed across his stomach. He didn't know what he had expected Draco to say about kids, but it certainly hadn't been that and now he _really _didn't know what he was supposed to tell the other man.

He must have been staring into space because he jumped when Teddy touched his arm, the boy looking at him with his head tilted slightly to the side. "Sorry. I was just coming down to tell you that I was going to bed," he said and Harry nodded, moving his hands and finally sitting up straight.

"Okay," he said and Teddy looked at him for a few minutes before leaning in and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm glad that I'm home." Harry smiled and pulled Teddy tighter against himself, his arms wrapped snuggly around the boy.

"Me too, Ted, me too."

xXx

Christmas had been a rather quiet event; he and Teddy had gone to Andromeda's on Christmas eve and the Burrow on Christmas day, the latter being much louder than the former and wearing him out completely.

During that time, Harry had barely seen Draco at all, only glimpsing him once at the coffee shop a few blocks down from his flat. It didn't surprise him however when Draco had shown up on his doorstep the night that he had dropped Teddy off at the station.

Now they were lying in Harry's bed, Draco's head pillowed on his arm and one of his hands resting across Harry's waist. "Draco," Harry said quietly, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Hmmm?" Harry digs his fingernails into the palms of his hands and breathes through his nose, his heart beginning to beat very hard against his ribs.

"Do you ever want kids?" Draco snorts and moves his head off of Harry's arm, his hand sliding across the tan skin of Harry's stomach as he stretches out onto his back.

"Not really," he replies and Harry clenches his jaw, his eyes still trained on the ceiling. "Why?" Harry shrugs his shoulders, his nails making little crescent shaped marks in his palms. Draco frowns and sits up in bed, the sheet moving to pool around his waist. "Whats the matter? You've been acting strange all night."

"Nothing," Harry replied, finally tearing his eyes away from the ceiling and turning his head to stare at Draco's face.

"Something," Draco says and Harry shakes his head, wetting his lips nervously. "Then why do you look like you're about to hurl all over the place?"

"Draco," Harry begins, unclenching his hands and moving them to press into his stomach.

"What?" Draco asks, his eyes tracking the movement of Harry's hands slowly.

"I..." Harry trails off and closes his eyes, also moving to sit up in bed. "I went to St. Mungos a few weeks ago because I thought I had the stomach flu," he begins and Draco's eyes move from the hands resting on Harry's stomach to his face.

"Okay," he says slowly, not really understanding where Harry was going with this.

"It wasn't the stomach flu."

Draco looks at him for a moment before his brain slowly begins to process what Harry is saying and his face drains of color. "No. Please tell me you aren't..." Harry swallows very hard before nodding his head and Draco's eyes go impossibly wide. "I...but...how?" Draco chokes out and Harry brings a hand up to rub at his forehead before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know. Well, I do know, but I mean, I don't..." he trails off again and shakes his head, trying to clear it. There were too many thoughts crowding into his brain and it was beginning to hurt his head.

"But we used protection charms!" Harry drops his hand from his forehead and stares very hard at Draco for a moment before speaking.

"Yes, but not-"

"After spending a few hours at that club about a month ago," Draco finishes, his hands coming up to cover his face. Harry is watching Draco very closely, his stomach twisting and his head feeling like its about to explode. "Bloody hell," Draco whispers, dropping his hands away from his face and licking his lips nervously. "What're you...well, what're you going to do?" Harry widens his eyes at Draco and crosses his arms firmly over his chest.

"Me?! Draco, I'm not the only one who-"

Draco shook his head and scrambled up and out of the bed, pulling on his clothes hastily. "No. No." Thats the only thing Draco says before he's hurrying out of the room, his footsteps very loud on the stairs as he practically runs down them.

Harry bites the nail on his left thumb as he listens to the door slam and then flops backwards into the bed. That wasn't exactly how he had planned on telling Draco, but he wasn't surprised by his reaction. He also really wasn't that surprised when he didn't hear from him again.

xXx

It was nearly five months later and Harry was seated at the kitchen table, a plate of toast and a cup of tea sitting in front of him. He had barely been able to keep anything down lately but his Healer had told him that he needed to try, so here he was, his stomach already churning at the sight of the toast.

He had just taken a sip of his tea when there was a knock on his front door and he frowned, glancing up at the clock above the fireplace. It was after ten pm and he wasn't expecting anyone, at least not until tomorrow when Hermione was meant to show up, but he pushed himself away from the table anyway and slowly lifted himself out of his seat.

There was another knock and Harry frowned again, his left hand trailing along the wall as he made his way to the door. "I'm coming!" he called out, pressing the hand that wasn't trailing along the wall into the small of his back. Orion, as Harry had decided to call him, had been rather active all day and Harry's back had been taking most of the abuse. He cleared his throat as he reached the door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

Draco stood on his front step, his head down and his hands dug deep into his pockets. Harry stared at him, his hands gripping the door frame rather hard. "Draco," he breathed and the other man looked up, his eyes roving over Harry's form slowly.

"Harry," he said and before Harry can even respond, Draco is pushing past him and into the flat, closing the door firmly behind him. It takes Harry a few moments before he can talk and he's still standing there, gripping the door frame when he feels Draco move up next to him.

"What're you doing here?" he asks, turning slightly to the right, his eyes on Draco's face.

Draco bites his lip and moves to touch him but Harry shakes his head and presses himself against the wall, at least as much as his stomach will allow him to. "Don't," he whispers and Draco's hands stop moving. They drop slowly back down to his sides and his face almost looks hurt when he looks up at Harry, but the other man isn't looking at him. Instead he's staring at the door, trying to get his breathing under control. It had been almost five months since he had seen Draco and now he was here, his presence taking up more room in his flat than Harry was comfortable with.

"You don't owe me anything, not in the slightest, but I want to talk. I want to...I just want to talk, Harry." Harry really can't breath and he pushes away from the wall, pushing past Draco and making his way into the living room. When he enters, he takes deep gulps of air, and sways slightly, his hands on his stomach. He hears footsteps behind him and he knows when Draco enters the room because he can _feel_ him, the deep, solid presence that he always seemed to carry with him. Before Harry can even open his mouth, Draco is speaking, his voice very loud in the quiet of the room. It was a sound that Harry had almost forgotten, but not really, and he has to force himself to keep his hands on his stomach and not turn around to run them over Draco's body.

"I didn't...I mean, I shouldn't have left the way I did. I shouldn't have even reacted the way I did and I'm sorry but I know that won't make up for the fact, know that it doesn't even come close." Harry makes a noncommittal noise and stares at the wall in front of him, breathing through his nose and trying not to throw up. The anxiety he's feeling is making the baby upset and he can feel him moving, little movements here and there.

Suddenly there are hands on his shoulders and he flinches, the warmth of Draco's hands radiating through his entire body. The spark is still there, just like it always has been, and Harry has to close his eyes against the sheer force of it. "I dont know what to say to you," he says quietly and Draco sighs, turning Harry around to face him.

"You don't have to say anything. I...just want to make this right, somehow, any way." Harry's eyes flicker over his face before he's staring at a spot just over his shoulder, his whole body shaking.

"Why? Why all of the sudden does this matter to you so much?" He really can't process why after five months, Draco is standing in front of him, touching him, and wanting to talk. Draco sighed again and dropped his hands from Harry's shoulders, moving to rub them over his face.

"Because. Because it took me five long months to come to the conclusion that when you care about someone, you don't just run out on them, no matter what." Harry finally looks at him, his eyes wide and his breathing gone very hard again. Cares? Draco hadn't even ever mentioned that he cared, in fact, nobody even really knew that they'd been seeing each other, so the word makes Harry blink. He snorts after a few moments and shakes his head, stepping around Draco and moving over to the couch. Standing for too long lately had been making him tired so he lowered himself down onto the couch and turned to stare at the other man.

"Don't play games, Draco. This was something that neither of us had ever expected to happen and even though I hadn't ever really thought about having children, the fact of the matter is that I am and there isn't really anything I can do about it. You, on the other hand, had the luxury of being able to turn tail and run, and you did. It wasn't as if I wasn't expecting it, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with."

Draco can only stare at him; his mouth had suddenly gone very dry and he rubbed his hands down his thighs, his brain quickly trying to decide what to say. "I know that and the fact that you weren't really surprised makes this whole thing worse."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the couch, his fingers picking at a thread that had come loose in the material. He didn't know what to say but he winced again when the baby kicked him in the ribs, the action causing his whole body to tense up.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, not missing the way Harry's face scrunched up in pain, just like it always had.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, pressing a hand into his stomach and moving his head to look up at Draco again. "I honestly have no idea what to say to you. I don't know what you expected out of all of this but I don't..." he trailed off and shook his head, the action making him slightly dizzy. That had been happening a lot lately, too, but the Healer had said it wasn't anything to worry about so Harry simply put up with it, annoying as it was.

"I don't really know what I expected either," Draco admitted, moving to sit next to Harry on the couch.

The closeness of his body makes Harry slightly dizzy again and he knows it isn't the baby this time. "You can't just show up after all this time and expect everything to be okay."

"I know that. I don't, I just want...to work up to that eventually," he said and Harry turned to look at him.

"I can't...I mean I don't...I don't know, alright? I'm not processing this very well and I'm extremely exhausted." Draco hadn't missed the circles under his eyes and definitely hadn't missed the way that Harry moved himself, as if he was going to fall over at any moment.

"Okay," he said, swallowing and standing up again. He didn't know how to end this because he hadn't really thought that far ahead but now, with Harry's eyes locked on his, he wanted nothing more than to lean forward and wrap his arms around the other man. He stopped himself, though, and simply backed up, putting his hands in his pockets again. "If and when you decide that you want to speak to me, you know my address."

Harry nodded his head and leaned back into the couch, taking his glasses off and pressing both hands into his forehead.

Draco watched him for a few more moments before turning and leaving the room, his footsteps heavy as he made his way back out into the London rain.

Harry heard the door close and when it did, he finally let out a very messy breath, moving his hands from his forehead to rub over his stomach. That hadn't been how he had planned to spend his evening and now he couldn't think about anything else, couldn't even really move. Truthfully, he had never expected to see Draco again and now that he had, his brain was trying to tell him not to let him go again, but Harry shook his head and stayed where he was. He really didn't know how to handle this situation and it was making him extremely nervous. On one hand, if he let Draco back into his life and into the baby's life, things would be much easier. But on the other hand, it could all blow up in his face, which he really, really didn't want to deal with. "Ugh," Harry groaned and tilted his head back against the couch, his glasses still clutched in his hands.

This was almost too much to deal with so he put his glasses back on and pushed himself off of the couch, walking over to the steps and flipping all of the lights off before climbing them. His mind was somewhere else as he climbed into bed and when he shut his eyes, all he could see were two grey ones staring back at him.

xXx

Two weeks and lots of processing later, Harry was standing in front of his fireplace, a fistful of floo powder clutched in his hand. He took a deep breath before throwing down the powder and getting down on his knees, his head leaning into the fireplace.

Draco jumped when he rounded the corner of the kitchen, not really expecting Harry's face to be in his fireplace. "Err...hi?" Draco said uncertainly, setting down the plate he had been carrying and walking over the fireplace slowly.

Harry didn't respond right away but he did look up, his eyes rather large behind his glasses. "Do you want to come with me to my appointment today?"

Draco blinked once, twice and then nodded very quickly.

"Okay," Harry said quietly, scratching at his nose for a minute before clearing his throat and speaking again. "I'll meet you there?" Draco nodded again, his voice seeming to be lost at the moment. "Right." And with that Harry removed is head from the fireplace and sat back on his heels, wondering exactly what he was getting himself into. Hermione had finally talked him into this, telling him that he needed to at least give Draco some sort of a chance, even if just for the baby, though she was well aware that it wasn't going to be just for the baby. Harry rubbed a hand over his jaw before climbing to his feet and grabbing another fistful of powder. He stepped completely into the fireplace this time and threw down the powder, closing his eyes tightly and waiting for the lurching to stop before opening them. Floo travel had always made him slightly sick but even more so now that he was pregnant. When he stepped out of the fireplace, the witch at the front desk smiled warmly at him and motioned to one of the chairs off to her left. "I'll let him know you're here," she said and Harry nodded before walking over to the chairs and lowering himself down.

A few minutes later, Draco was stepping out of the fireplace and Harry gripped the arms of his chair very tightly for a moment before smiling slightly at the other man. His feelings had never really gone away, he had just managed to bury them under all of the other crap he had been dealing with and now they were beginning to surface again, as much as he hated to admit it. The witch at the front desk looked at Draco uncertainly but Harry shook his head at her, clearing his throat before speaking.

"He's with me." She raised her eyebrows but nodded and Draco stepped away from the fireplace, making his way slowly over to Harry and sitting down next to him.

"You didn't have to-" Harry cut him off with a shake of his head and stared at the floor, his hands loosening his hold on the chair slightly.

"I did, though. You told me to think about things and I did. This is what I want," he replied, raising his head slightly to look at Draco. Draco swallowed very hard and nodded his head, reaching out a hand to grip Harry's knee tightly. He didn't flinch this time and Draco took that as a good sign, his eyes flying to the door when Harry's name was called. He stood up and helped the other man to his feet, an arm sliding down to his waist as they walked towards the Healer.

The appointment was short, just like it always was, and the Healer spent more time looking at Draco than he did at Harry. By the time the appointment was over, Harry's nerves were wearing thin and he was very glad when they were stepping back out into the main lobby. He was leaning heavily on Draco, the touches easy and warm, just like they always had been. "Okay," Harry whispered when they reached the fireplaces and Draco let go of him, suddenly having no idea what to say. "Will...you come back to mine with me?"

Draco's heart began to beat very fast and he nodded, watching as Harry took a fistful of powder and disappeared. It was a few minutes before he moved and when he did, his hands were shaking as he grabbed a fistful of the powder. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table when Draco stumbled out of the fireplace, a cup of tea in front of him. "Do you want..." he trailed off and nodded towards his tea, his head tilting up to look at Draco.

"Sure," he replied and made his way into the kitchen, opening the familiar cupboards and taking more time than he probably needed, to make his tea. When he came back into the dining room, Harry was looking down at the table, his hands clasped around his cup.

Draco moved to sit across from him, their knees touching under the table as he took a sip of his tea. He swallowed a few times, making sure the tea went down as it was supposed to before setting down the cup and glancing up at Harry. "Thank you for...you know."

Harry nodded but didn't look up. His hands were still firmly clasped around his tea cup when he finally did look up, his eyes boring into Draco's. "I'm not saying that any of what happened was okay, but just because you made one mistake, one very large mistake at that, doesn't mean I can cut you out of my life forever. Especially not when I'm having your child."

Draco blinked and looked down, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "I won't fault you if you decide that you only want me in your life for the baby." Harry took a few minutes before he shook his head and Draco barely caught it out of the corner of his eye.

"Its not just that. It could never just be that, Draco. You should know that by now." Draco didn't really know that because he had made a rather large mistake, but he did look up, his eyes finally on Harry's face.

"Then what do you want?" he asked quietly and Harry bit his lip, finally letting go of his cup and running a hand through his hair.

"What we had before, it wasn't exactly what I wanted. It was too secret, too...hidden and it can't be anymore. I don't exactly think I can hide this," he replied, motioning down at his stomach.

Draco's lips quirked up slightly but he nodded and let go of his cup, reaching a hand over to touch Harry's. The other man stared down at their hands for a minute before turning his over and touching Draco's fingers with his own.

"If we're going to do this, you can't run. You can't ever run, not again, because if you do, we're over. That'll be it."

Draco nodded his head and clutched Harry's fingers, his eyes trained on Harry's face. "I know," he said quietly and Harry looked up from their hands, his eyes searching Draco's face.

"Do you?"

"Yes," Draco replied, his voice quiet again.

Harry took a deep breath and squeezed Draco's fingers before letting go. For a few minutes they just stared at each other before Draco took the chance and scooted his chair closer to Harry's, his hand reaching out. "Can I?" he asked and Harry nodded, not even having to ask what he meant. Draco hesitated for a moment before placing his hand over Harry's stomach, the warmth of it radiating through out his entire arm. "Is it always this warm?" he asked, his voice hushed in the quiet of the kitchen.

"Yeah," Harry replied, smiling and placing a hand over Draco's. "Give it just a minute," he said and Draco frowned, looking up with a completely confused look on his face.

"Harry, what're you-" he's cut off when Harry's stomach moves under his hand. It moved again and he looked down with fascination, watching as his hand moved up and down with the force of the kicks. "Does he do that-"

"Alot," Harry replied, smiling and moving his hand off of Draco's to stretch it above his head. He winced and Draco looked up, his hand still resting on Harry's stomach.

"Are you alright?" He seemed to be asking that question a lot lately, but Harry seemed to be in pain a lot.

"Yes. Well, not really. I mean, my back takes most of the abuse from all of this and knots have developed. They tell me that they'll disappear after he's born but for right now, they bloody hurt."

Draco finally moved his hand and sat up straight, his eyes moving to Harry's neck. "Do you want me to, you know, rub it?" Harry turned his his head to the side and smirked at Draco, shaking his head.

"You know how to do that?" Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, going around to the back of Harry's chair and setting his hands on his shoulders. "Don't be such a prat," he said, beginning to work his thumbs into the muscles of Harry's shoulders. Merlin but the other man really was tense and Draco moved his hands from Harrys shoulders to down his back.

Harry groaned loudly, the sound going straight to Draco's groin, as he slumped forward in his chair. "If you stop, I'll kill you," he said and Draco swallowed thickly, his mind going back to when he had heard those particular words in the bedroom. He sighed loudly and tried very hard to think about something else, but the growing bulge in his trousers was making it very obvious that he couldn't.

When Harry dropped his head forward onto the table and groaned again, Draco's hands tightened on his back and he had to lean against the chair in front of him, trying to regain his composure. Harry must have felt his hands falter because he sat up and turned slightly in his chair, his eyes locking onto Draco's face. "Whats the matter?" The blonde shook his head and breathed through his nose, his hands still resting on Harry's back.

"Nothing," he squeaked and his face turned red at how high his voice was. Harry raised his eyebrows and then glanced down, realization dawning on his face.

"Oh," was all he said and Draco turned even redder, if that was at all possible and dropped his hands away from Harry's back, bringing them up to cover his face. Since the last time he had slept with Harry, there hadn't been anyone else and his body always reacted so quickly to the other man that he honestly couldn't really help what was going on. He jumped when he felt feather light touches skirting up his thighs and he dropped his hands from his face, glancing down at Harry. "Harry, we don't need to-"

Harry shook his head and continued his path up Draco's thighs, his eyes resting on the other mans face. "I want to," he replied, finally reaching Draco's button and popping it open with his fingers. There hadn't been anyone else for Harry either and pregnancy seemed to have increased his sex drive, so his cock was already straining against the front of his trousers. The look on Draco's face and the fact that he still wanted him, even with his rather large stomach, made Harry even harder and his fingers slid down the zipper on Draco's trousers, his hand sliding inside. He knew that Draco never wore boxers and the softness of Draco's head against his hand made him shiver. He swallowed very hard and Draco reached out a hand to run his fingers up Harry's arm, his pupils blown wide.

"Can we...?" he trailed off and Harry looked up from his task, a small smile reaching his lips.

"Yeah," he said and that was all Draco needed to hear before he was pulling Harry up and out of his chair, backing him into the living room and gently pushing him down onto the couch.

"It wont-" he started and Harry shook his head, his hands coming up to rub at his stomach.

"No, its fine. Just...go easy." Draco nodded and got down on his knees, his hands going to the button on Harry's trousers. Harry had to lean his head back against the couch, his eyes falling shut at the sight before him. He hadn't ever expected to see this again and his chest is rising and falling rapidly as he feels Draco's fingers sliding down his zipper and then tugging off his boxers and trousers. He's already hard, his cock pressed up against his large stomach.

Draco licks his lips and takes Harry in his hand, smearing the precome around the head and down the shaft as he moves his hand up and down. It takes Harry a few minutes before he's looking up and reaching a hand down to stop Draco's movements.

"Stop," he gasps and Draco looks up questionably, his hand still wrapped around Harry tightly.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," Harry cuts him off, smiling down at him and then motioning between them. "It isn't going to work this way. I need to be on top and if you don't stop that I'm going to come rather too quickly for my taste."

Draco snorts but stands up, pushing his own trousers off and moving to take a seat next to Harry on the couch. This is just fine with him and as Harry moves to straddle him, he brings up a hand to gently place it over his stomach, his eyes on Harry's face. Harry blushes a bit and looks down, his fingers digging into Draco's shoulders tightly.

"I'm not...I mean, I don't look quite the same as before." The other man shakes his head and rubs a circle over Harry's stomach.

"No, but it doesn't matter. You're still beautiful," he says and Harry raises his eyes to look at Draco's face. "I want your eyes on mine the whole time, understand?" Harry nods and sighs as he slowly reaches behind them and takes hold of Draco's cock, positioning it at his entrance and sliding slowly down onto it. He hadn't been prepared, but it didn't really matter, he needed to feel the burn and the stretch, the fire in his stomach igniting fast as he finished sliding down, Draco's body finally melding with his. "Okay?" Draco asks and he nods, biting his lip as he begins to slowly move. Its slow and torturous but Harry can't get enough and he tilts his head back, his fingers digging into Draco's shoulders harshly.

The other man is biting his lip hard, watching as Harry moves and trying very hard not to come. Harry didn't bottom often but when he did, the sight was absolutely stunning and Draco could barely take his eyes off of him.

"I can't...Draco, this isn't going to..." his words are getting lost in his groans but Draco gets what he's trying to say and reaches between them to slide his hand over Harry's cock again.

"Me either," he whispers and Harry glances down at him, his eyes hooded and cheeks pink. Harry's always so tight and Draco rarely lasts long when they do this but this time its something completely new; feelings are involved and Draco feels like his nerve endings are on fire as Harry starts to move a bit erratically above him.

It only takes a few minutes before Draco's legs are tensing underneath him and his hand is pulling hard at Harry's cock, his head falling back against the couch as he comes. Harry's right behind him, his own orgasm nearly making him fall over. He leans forward and presses his hands into the couch on either side of Draco's head, panting.

"You know," Draco rasps, swallowing hard a few times before he can speak correctly, "I think that was the first time that we've ever come right after another."

Harry laughs then and grins, managing to lean in a bit more to press his head into Draco's shoulder, his hands falling from the couch to press into his stomach. "Thats really the only thing you have to say?"

"Yeah," Draco replies, but he's grinning too, his arms coming up to rub circles on Harry's back.

"Right, well, I suppose it isn't a bad thing."

"No, not really, but you look like you're about to fall over and I think we could both use a nap." Harry sighs and leans back to look at Draco's face, his own suddenly a bit nervous.

"Stay?" he asks and Draco nods, his hands pressing more firmly into Harry's back.

"I'll stay."

XxX

Two hours later finds them sprawled across Harry's bed, Draco propped up on one arm as he stares down at Harry. The other man is stretched out, his feet tangled with Dracos and one hand resting protectively over his stomach.

Draco smiles and moves his hand to card gently through Harry's hair, his emotions still trying to get themselves all in order in his head. Content, however, is the one that's taking up most of the space and he can't seem to keep the smile off of his face.

"I can feel you looking at me, you know," Harry says quietly and Draco smiles wider, his hand sliding down to run across Harry's jaw.

"Yeah, well," he replies and Harry opens his eyes to look at Draco.

"If it were anyone else it would be incredibly creepy."

"Then you're lucky it isn't." Harry smiles at that and turns carefully over, groaning as he pushes his head onto Draco's arm.

"Harry?" Draco says quietly and Harry moves his head a bit to look up at him.

"Hmmm?"

"Does Teddy know?" For some reason that question had been bouncing around in his brain for the last hour and he just had to ask.

"Yeah," Harry replied, moving his head off of Draco's arm to lay it against the bed. "Why?"

Draco shrugs and then bites his lip, knowing exactly why he had asked. "How many people know?"

Harry has to think about that for a moment and he rubs the hand not on his stomach, into his forehead. "I dunno. Hermione, Ron, Teddy, Andromeda...everyone, I guess."

"Did you tell them who the father was?" Harry watches Draco's face for a moment but then shakes his head, bringing the hand that was rubbing his forehead down to rest on his stomach as well.

"No. I said I didn't know. I didn't exactly figure that you'd want anyone to know and as angry as I was at you, I wasn't going to drag your name through the mud."

"Oh," is all Draco says, bringing up a hand to place it on top of Harry's. "Can we...tell them?" he asks and Harry struggles to keep the surprise off of his face.

"If you want," he says slowly and Draco smiles at him, squeezing his hands and leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Harry's mouth.

"Good." All Harry can do is nod, the baby kicking happily against his stomach.


	2. Authors note

**A/N: **Alright lovelies, I have written a sequel to this, but I've posted it as a sequel and not as another chapter. I considered adding it as another chapter but for some reason that just didn't work for me so there you have it. The sequel is called Changes. I do hope you enjoy that just as much as you enjoyed this one 333.


End file.
